Eddie's Proposal
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Not really much to say here, but it's a present fic! Please enjoy! Eddie just doesn't know when it'd be a good time.


**To the two artist's I've come to know as great friends from Twitter/Discord, this one is for them!**

* * *

"Whi… Whisper… Sper… Nya.."

A faint voice called out to him. Amongst his groggy head and black vision, he couldn't get up. He was sure he drifted off up to the heavens. A feline came to his aide on the clouds possibly an angel, convincing him he's in paradise.

"Whisper… Wake up Nya! You're embarrassing yourself!" Jibanyan poked and prodded Whispers outer shell all over to no avail of waking him.

Grabbing the bottom of his tail, Jibanyan swung his friend around and around like a tornado. He slowed down and finished the butler off by slamming him into the floor. Only small mumbles and gibberish was the response. He scratched his head, knowing full well the flying white teardrop was a heavy sleeper.

When he's not floating around Nate's room that is. If he wasn't a cat, he could go through walls himself. Oh, that's right. He's part yokai AND cat. Whisper scolded him many times about going into people's rooms without knocking.

That didn't apply to him as he is the butler and must inspect all rooms graciously and with care. He would never knock unless his master's presence is near, but he is crafty every now and then.

He rotates Whisper, faces up and still in no time to get up, Jibanyan just gave up. He shook his head, and sat on Whispers face. Maybe being gassy could wake him up, but cuttincheez is nowhere to be found… thankfully.

The blob underneath him turned back and forth, wobbled trying to get the weight off his chest.

With an Olympians strength, he jumps into the air with great force, grabs the cat and tosses him into the back of Mr. Johnson's desk. His gasp of fresh air left him yearning for more, but he wiped his nose to get the scent of cat's butt off himself. He breathes in and out like he just got out of the water and angry at that.

"Jibanyan! Don't EVER do that again! I almost suffocated!" He yelled, Jibanyan hopping next to him. "You'd nyever get up! Drastic times call for drastic measures!"

"Too harsh if you ask me." Whisper scornfully looked down at him.

"Do you even remember why you fainted?" Jibanyan asked, crossing his stubs. He shakes his head like he got amnesia from Wazzat. The cat scratches underneath his yellow belt, pulling out two chocobars, and unwraps them both with his teeth.

He uses one to point forward to the classroom, where the majority of Nate's class was in shock of a scene before them. Whisper follows the lead, his mouth wide open anew to the view.

In front of his and the classes eyes, was Eddie. With a ring pop in his hand. On one knee. Proposing to Nate, his first best friend.

Katie and the girls had expressions of happiness and utter shock or surprise on their faces. The cliche of boys in a relationship in their class was all in all a exciting moment for them. As for the boys…

Andy, Eric and the rest of them were speechless. None would have thought this kind of relationship would arise in their lifetime! They always saw each other as bros, but like this? It left them in shock. Kenny's mind went into a spiral, thinking it was a virus meant to contaminate your body, and cause you to lose your mind for good!

Nate and Eddie… They are best friends so it is natural for them to show light affection every now and then. At least with Bear it was common as well, but he was taken.

"U-U-Uh um… N-Nate… I figure we're k-kids and all, b-b-but…" Eddie stammered on. Nate couldn't believe Eddie even put him in this position, and boy was he flustered to no end. Both of their hearts beat like the engine of a train.

Nate already confessed to Eddie about their love for each other and all, while keeping it on the down low was the plan up until now.

"Nate, Eddie! Can you both take this OUTside of the classroom, please? Come back in for math whenever you're ready." Johnson spoke, already on the mood to go about his class time. It was school not a wedding reception. He's seen this kind of behavior but he didn't to intrude. Things like this usually take care of themselves with the quarreling love birds themselves.

"Y-YES MR. JOHNSON!" They shouted at the top of their lungs, and both went running out of the room, shutting the sliding door behind them. The yokai in the room followed suit only when no one was looking.

It wasn't hard to find them, the only place they went to give hugs and small kisses in private was always the rooftop. Eddie's legs collapsed as they reached the outside, Nate out of air.

They let each other regain their normal pattern of breathing. Whisper sensed the unbearable awkwardness in the air. Jibanyan picked his nose, face expressionless as he waited for this story to unfold. If he had popcorn, he'd drizzle chocolate sauce for the sweet and tangy flavor.

Nate caught his breath first, looking away from Eddie to the outer banks of Springdale. His ears burned and his body was shaking. What would he say to him about this?

All he wanted to do was kick his heels 3 times and wish he was home. Mirapo only appears at night, but what was he to do knock himself unconscious until then?

An outburst of disbelief came out of Eddie making Nate more jittery than ever.

"Nate… I… I…" Eddie shakes his head, registering his latest actions and at school. He observed the red ring pop in his hand, just about willing to throw over the roof and into the swimming pool. The other boy waited for him to gather his thoughts. Unnerving as it was, the both of them found solace on the roof.

No other eyes to stare at them and judge them by what's happening, the feeling of peeing your pants was an utter mortifying thought Nate could not grasp. Especially in front of Katie.

Katie. The girl of his dreams who never showed an ounce of affection whenever he wanted to woo her. No matter how hard he tried, with presents, flowers, gentlemanly gestures the star shirt child just could not pull her attention to him and only him.

Maybe being average just wasn't her type. Yokai coming here and there just added to the mayhem and utter failure of getting her to like him.

Eddie on the other hand…

He brought Nate the jubilee Katie would never give him. Best friends since kindergarten, and shared their love for just about everything. Bear's their best friend too but they just didn't find the connection if either wanted a relationship with him.

"Oh this is so stupid!" Eddie remarked once more, tugging at his hair. He feels he probably ended their relationship right then and there in the classroom. Nates nerves seemed to come to an utter halt, wanting to give him solace to tell him it wasn't stupid, that he wasn't stupid.

"What are you talking about Eddie?" Nate asks.

"I mean this stinkin' marriage proposal I tried! I was thinking about the future, and if we were still living in Springdale for some time, that I wanted to commemorate our relationship." The ring pop stays clutched in his hand.

Nate continued to listen, stepping forward concerned Eddie was getting ahead of himself.

The two were always head over heels for each other there was no doubt. However their relationship established itself about 3 months ago. Nate broke the ice about himself and his hidden affection towards Eddie, during a sleepover at Eddie's house.

He wasn't sure if he'd take it fine but he came out to him as well. Eddie kissed Nate's hand as a constant reminder they'll always be there for each other. The title best friends flew out the window and they wanted to keep this on the down low until they were ready. That plan also went down the drain.

"I… I'm unsure of the future Nate. Our future." He unfolds his hands from the ring-pop, holding it in the palms as if it was a bird ready to fly away. They were still kids and thinking about your future was a good thing! When it's about people in love it was another story.

"I don't know if either of us… If you… or-or I…" The hitch in Eddie's voice made Nate worry for his boyfriend. He puts a hand to his shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb ready for the waterworks to fall.

"I just… wanted to make it official, where I proposed to you now, you'd always be mine and… well I'd always be yours. I know kids can't get married, that'd be really bad! You mean the world to me, Nate. So if there was ever a time one of us left for no reason… you'd know that I care that much."

Like a blushing fool he was, Eddie didn't expect Nate to put both of his hands over the 'proposal ring' and his hand. Maybe Nate was about to call off the whole relationship now after this stunt? Friendship wasn't ruined but he was sure as heck Nate would never talk to him anymore.

"Eddie, look at me." His chin rose from looking to his hand, feeling the others fingers lift his face up to Nates.

His face was a solemn and calming sight. Eddie felt the remaining anxiety dribble out of his body, watching him smile like that. They intertwined fingers and Eddie still held the candy.

"I don't want you thinking about us ever splitting up. The future holds a lot of uncertain things, but you have to spend days like these once at a time." Several cicadas alternate their musical patterns well hidden high up into the trees and scattered among the playground. Right now Eddie was hoping to sprout any form of wings and fly home.

Nate took hold of the red candy. "Even I have trouble thinking about the future. What I want to be, where I want to live… Where we should live." He raises his eyebrows, nuzzling the shorter boys face, making him giggle.

He takes his hand with the delicacy up to his face, wiping away at the tears about to stain his unblemished and delicate face. Nate peppered little kisses to his cheeks, the latter accepting them with gratitude.

The star child takes the ring, placing it on his right ring finger.

He shoots it up to the sky, admiring the firey red illuminating his vision. Some birds flew into his perspective and he brought his hand down.

"Eddie, you do realize I was born in September right?" He says stating the obvious. Eddie made way for the stairs leading back down.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Nate followed, arm around the others shoulders rubbing his arm for comfort.

"September is Sapphire's month. Ruby is July." The Earth and its gemstones were the most intriguing thing to Nate, he read up on them all the time.

"Oh... Oops." Eddie mutters scratching at his cheeks. They snickered, taking step by step down, admiring the flowers the sixth graders planted out near the window sills. Moon flowers and Chrysanthemums.

*14 Years Later*

The palms of his hands are sweating like clouds ready to burst with the utmost amount of rain. He stands there, watching the ocean waves dance in and out from the depths, cold water covering his bare feet slid into the sand.

Eddie was a nervous wreck, more so than he ever would be. The freezing waters did little to alleviate his anxiety of what he wanted to do. It made it a tad bit worse. Breathing slowed down but he was as alert as ever.

He breathes in the salty sand scented air, the refreshing cool breeze tickling his face, massaging the hair on his head, now adorned with an updated version of his old headphones.\

They were green and in the shape of elf ears. He was teased by Bear and the others for being a troll whenever he wore them, but that was just a part of his lifestyle. Eddie wouldn't be recognized without them. At least not to Nate.

He's currently sporting cargo blue cargo shorts, folded up to his knees to prevent them from getting wet. A marine colored jacket, with little buttons from his favorite shows, and a phrase saying "Enjoy the little things." Nate bought that for his birthday.

Stars were starting to dot the skies one by one, glittering their splendor with the moon peeking her head far the left of his vision. He looks to the right. Low and behold his longtime boyfriends silhouette comes into view. He too wore sandals and brown cargo shorts. The stars in yellow, red and blue painted his white shirt. That made Eddie so flustered and awed at Nate. He was the picture of amazement to Eddie's eyes.

To Nate's left was a smaller figure walking beside him. He had the same tone of brown like his hair. Similar hairstyle to Nate's father. Nate adopted him about a year before he turned 22, and they were inseparable since.

His name is Nathaniel III. He too was crazy for Eddie, even when he picked him up from daycare.

Eddie smiles at Nate and the 4 year old. Deep down… His heart told him he could do it. The love he shares for Nate and potentially his son is just so strong. Eddie forgot Nate even came into front view.

"Eddie? Earth to Eddie?" Nate waved his hand in his face. Breaking out of the trance, he felt Nathaniel hugging his knees and placed a hand to his head.

"What did you need to see me for now Eddie? Did you need me to get something for your home?" He asks, oblivious. Just like he was in 5th grade.

"Actually yes." The phrase comes out smooth, unexpectedly.

Nathaniel marveled at the ocean in front of them, holding Nates shorts afraid the ocean would sweep him out to sea.

"Nate, I've know you ever since we were toddlers. Everyone said you were average in every way possible, but beneath that you are a real wonderful person. You were always there for me and Bear, and you are the most reliant person I go to for help. You're funny, a true confidant and you do talk to yourself sometimes but I do that too!" Nate hides the yokai watch behind him sweating, but heart melting at Eddie's words.

"You're the only person I'll ever need to survive in life. So if you don't mind…"

He shifts to one knee like he did all those years ago, taking the box out of his pocket, feeling the tears from NAtes eyes hit the top of his hand. He's about to start crying too, he just knows it.

"Would you do me the honor and… marry me?" He flips the box, revealing the Sapphire ring Nate told him from the month of his birthday. Nathaniel III 'oooooed' and 'ahhhhhhh'd' at the beautiful ring, relished in its enchanting color.

Nate's smile morphed onto his face, nodding. "Yes. Yes Eddie, I will." The latter shed his tears too slipping the ring onto Nate's ring finger once more.

Eddie attacks NAte with a breath-taking embrace, lips catching each other like a butterfly would land on a flower.

"EW, don't give me your cooties!" The toddler yelled at them spitting in their direction, trying his best not to barf. They laughed to his surprise while Nate came along and scooped him up. Unaware to them both he fell in the sand and Nate patted his bottom, He clutched a shell in his hand.

"Eddie's going to be your new dad. What do you think about that?" He earnestly asks the boy.

He looks over to Eddie. "Will he live with us?" Eyes yearning for a yes. Nate ruffled his hair and nodded again. "Can we have movie nights every Friday?" He asks Eddie. He too nodded. Nathaniel III giggled, jumping into Eddie's arms and nuzzling his neck.

Not even noticing, Nate brought out a small blue box of his own. He takes Eddie's hand. "What is it?" He dumbfoundedly asks.

Nate slips on a rainbow Opal ring to his index finger. Now it was the other man to marvel at the amazing colors and gemstone. October, and Nate got it right the first time. Just like from their childhood, Nate wraps his arm once more around Eddie and their son. They look out into the broadway splendor of the waves music and cunning stars lighting up the night, and the moon to accompany them.

"When do I move in? Next week?" Eddie asks.

"We gotta ask your parents first! I don't think you have to change your job of computer science right?"

"Nope. Just so long as your business job stays fine!"

Yup. Bright futures are coming to them now engaged. "BEAR NEEDS TO BE THE BEST MAN!"They yell in unison, startling their son.


End file.
